


Does Nobodies is Trans? The Rumor Come Out

by dancewaterdance



Series: trans AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Dysphoria, Drinking, Gay Character, Misgendering, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Trans AU, Trans Characters, Underage Drinking, all org members show up in this even if they aren't tagged, improper binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewaterdance/pseuds/dancewaterdance
Summary: If almost everyone in the castle that never was is gay. Then shouldn't at least one of them be trans? Well in this case multiple nobodies are. Trans slice of life bonding AU.





	1. ch.1 Axel&Xion bonding over binding (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a fic series to toss all my trans head canons in. Most chapters will be rated teen, but I have a few mature one shots lined up so the whole series is mature. They do get serious at one point and not all of the one shots are happy. These One-shots are not in chronological order! I have a few kid one shots lined up and this 1st chapter is pretty late in the timeline. 
> 
> NOTE: list of trans characters in this AU. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xion. Not all characters will be mentioned each chapter, but all these characters are trans.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- gender dysphoria, improper binding, and the mention of boobies.

 

 

Xion woke up in their room in the castle that never was. The world outside looked the same as it always did. Xion’s room looked the same as well. But something had changed, something was different. Xion pushed the white sheets off the white bed and headed toward the hook with their cloak on it.

 _Maybe my cloak will hide it enough._ Xion didn’t know why it happened. But some nights they would dream about a girl and other nights they would dream about a boy. They would dream about  _being_ that boy. Mornings after these dreams were always hard. It was hard to wake up and look down and not be a boy, not physically at least.

Today seemed to be a really bad day. Xion growled in frustration when they looked stared at their body in the small dresser mirror. The cloak’s hood hid their face well enough, but the torso sat on their body all wrong. Xion turned sideways, slowly they took a hand a pushed back on their chest.

 _Right there, that looks way better._ Xion removed their hand and their chest fell back forward.  _If only it stayed that way._

Xion frowned in thought. If only there was a way to hold them there _. Maybe there’s a way to tie them?_ Xion paused once again staring at their reflection. Xion had an idea! They started opening their dresser drawers. A few weeks back Roxas had left some first aid supplies in their room. It had been after a particularly nasty team up mission.

Xion found the roll and quickly removed their cloak again. Xion had wrapped stomach wounds before, so using the bandages was easy enough. One final tug and Xion pinned the bandages closed.

 _There, flat._ Xion turned to admire their flat chest in the mirror.

Knock, knock. “Xion it’s time to get up for the mission today.” A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“Give me a minute. I’m getting dressed!” Xion quickly put their cloak back on and rushed to the door opening it.

"Hey Axel, I'm ready to go!" They gave him a large smile.

“Good to see you’re already up. I just finished physically dragging Roxas out of bed.” Axel leaned against the door frame once Xion opened the door.

Xion giggled. “Roxas does like his beauty sleep.”

“Yeah he does, anyway Saix says you’re paired with me today. Figured I’d save him from being the middle man and just come tell you when I woke you up.”

Xion smiled. “Thanks Axel!” A morning that started without an awkward conversation with Saix was a good morning.

Axel casually looked over the shorter nobody. “It’s not a problem, “Axel noticed the bandages still out on the dresser. “Did you get hurt on your mission with Roxas yesterday?”

“Huh?” Xion looked over their shoulder at the dresser. “Oh no those are from a few days ago.”

Axel’s eyes narrowed. “Xion if you’re injured you need to tell me before we go on mission today.”

“I’m fine really Axel. I just forgot to put them away.” Xion really hoped he’d drop it.

Axel took another glance around the completely spotless room. “Right, forgot.”

Xion just held a smile on their face.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Axel’s eyes finally stopped scanning the room and looked back to Xion.

“Yep! Today’s actually starting off well!” Xion did a little hop and winced when it pulled on their back wrong. _Shoot._

“Xion,” Axel gave them a once over glance checking for any obvious injuries. “If you’re worried about Saix knowing I won’t tell him.”

Xion pouted. “I’m not hurt Axel. I promise can we just go on the mission?” Xion moved to pass him in the doorway.

Axel easily blocked them from passing through the door. He checked the hallway before stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. “Now we’re alone. No one can over hear us. And we’re going to stay standing in here until you tell me what’s up.”

“Aaaaaxel, it’s really nothing! Why can’t we just go on the mission?”

“Because it’s clear you’re hiding something and all I have to go on is that you might be injured. Now if you gave me some other explanation then _maybe_ we could go.”

Xion crossed their arms and turned away. Axel refused to pull rank on Roxas or Xion, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stand here and wait for an answer.

Axel looked back at the bandages on the desk. They were unraveled showing signs of recent use. _But what could they have been fo-_ Axel blinked the beginning of a distance memory coming back.

_“Wow Leah you look so different! That actually worked.”_

_“Of course it worked Isa, my plans always work. Got it memorized?”_

Axel looked back at Xion. He hadn’t noticed. Even if he wasn’t gay, this was _Xion_. He’d never check something like that on his younger friend; he just assumed they were always _there_.

“Xion,” Xion looked up, surprised he had broken the silence first. They met Axel’s extremely serious eyes. ”Lift up your arms.”

“What?”

“Your arms,” Axel gestured lifting his own. “I want to see if you can lift them up. Should be easy if you’re not hurt right?”

Xion’s face showed their confusion. “Yeah I guess.” Slowly they raised them. It didn’t hurt but it was stiff.

Axel watched them slowly raise their arms and finally he looked down. “Xion why is your chest flat.”

“Umm, it’s always been that way?” Axel sighed and Xion took this as the queue to lower their arms.

“No Xion, no it has not. Please tell me you’re not using those bandages to bind your chest.”

“You always tell us it’s bad to lie?” They hesitantly replied.

Axel groaned. “Xion you can’t do that. It’s dangerous, especially when you’re going to do physical activities.”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“ _Now,_ it doesn’t hurt now Xion. If you leave those on for an hour or so it will start hurting. You need to take them off.”

“But I like it this way! It makes me feel right.”

Axel crouched down, lowering himself to Xion’s eye level. “Listen Xion I get it. I understand where you’re coming from, and I’ll help you out with this. However you can’t wear bandages like that on a mission, you’ll get hurt.”

Xion met Axel’s eyes for a moment before looking away. “If I take them off do you promise to help me?”

Axel flashed Xion a small smile. “I’d help you out no matter what.”

“Okay,” Xion nodded, “but you can’t tell anyone!”

“Of course, if you want to tell the others you can tell them when you’re ready. I promise not to tell.” Axel nodded. He remembered a similar promise made to him, by an old friend. “Now I’m going to go wait outside and you’re going to take those bandages off. Then we’re going to go.”

“But-“

“I think I know someone who can help us with your problem before we leave.”

“Okay, but you can’t tell them it’s me.”

“I won’t,” _though that’s going to make this a weird conversation._

Axel immediately stood up. After quickly ruffling Xion’s hair, he left the room. Once he was gone Xion quickly changed and took off the bandages. They checked their appearance in the mirror and frowned. _Back to square one I guess._

“You ready to go?”

“Yep!”

\--------

The loud music being blasted in the room was muffled by the door. It was still audible in the hallway regardless. Axel seriously questioned the health of the owners hearing. _Maybe he won’t hear me knock and we can avoid this whole conversation._

Xion had stayed at the end of the hall out of sight. They had been very confused when Axel had stopped at this door of all doors. It wasn’t obvious, but Xion had noted that these two rarely interacted. _How can the Melodious Nocturne help us?_

Axel knocked.

A beat.

And then the music turned off.

Axel knocked again and this time someone answered the door.

“Yeah what is it? Oh, Axel, it’s you.” The man who answered the door clearly wasn’t dressed for the day. His hair wasn’t up in its iconic style and he wasn’t wearing his organization cloak. Instead he was wearing a large navy hoodie inside out. Though the loud music suggested otherwise he clearly hadn’t been very awake when Axel had knocked.

“Hey, Demyx.”

“Look Saix and I have an agreement that I don’t have to be up to retrieve my mission briefings until 9 am. It is 8:50 am so if you could tell him I still have time and to leave me alone about it that’d be great.”

“Demyx I’m not here to tell you to get out of bed.”

Demyx blinked surprised. “Well then what could you be here for Axel.”

“Demyx I need your help with something.” Axel looked away.

“Why would you need my help?” Demyx frowned, a guarded look showing up.

“I need to borrow something. It’d just be for today and then I’d give it right back.”

Demyx stayed guarded. “Depends on what you want to borrow. We have most of the same things Axel.”

“Yeah I don’t have this. That’s why I’m asking.”

Demyx rolls his eyes, finally relaxing slightly. “Fine what do you need?”

Axel hesitated, this is the awkward part.

“I need to borrow one of your binders.”

Demyx blinked his eyes lowed to Axel's chest for a moment before looking back at Axel’s eyes. “Last _I_ checked you haven’t needed one of those for years.”

Axel rolled his eyes. “It isn’t for me, dumbass.”

“Figured, your bara tiddies aren’t that big yet.” Demyx flashed a smug expression. “Who needs one?”

“They’d rather stay anonymous, Demyx.” Axel flashed Demyx a pleading look, hoping he’d play along and not think too hard on it.

“Fine, you can borrow one, but only one! And I expect it back in one not heartless eaten piece!” Demyx finally conceded to Axel’s pleading look.

“Yessss, I mean, I’ll make sure it isn’t destroyed, promise.”

“Right.” Demyx rolled his eyes. “Would they prefer a skin tone one or is a black one fine?” Demyx turned to walk back into his room.

“Black should be fine Demyx.” Axel watched as Demyx walked around his cluttered room. The place was covered in miscellaneous cups, dirty plates, and random instruments. _He’s been eating dinner alone in his room again; maybe I should talk to him abou-_

Demyx returned from his quick walk to the closet which canceled out the rest of Axel’s thoughts, “Alright here it is. My black one’s dirty so they’re going to have to deal with my grey one.”

“It really doesn’t matter Demyx.”

“Whatever.” Demyx shrugged and handed it over.  Axel took a second to scan Demyx’s face. _He’s not been sleeping much either, figures as much._

“I assume I don’t need to tell you the handling rules.”

“No longer than 8 hours, no swimming, and if it feels too tight take it off. Relax Demyx I remember.”

Demyx’s indifferent mask returned. “Alright, then if you’ll excuse me I need to get dressed myself before Saix tans my hide.” With that Demyx abruptly closed the door on Axel’s face.

“Thanks or whatever.” Axel sighed and then headed down the hallway to where Xion waited. “Here take this.”

Xion gingerly took the offered item. It looked like one of their sports bras, but the material felt different. Xion sheepishly looked away. “Thanks, Axel.”

Axel gave them a gentle smile. “No problem kid. Come on. Let’s find a place for you to try it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This as been your Kingdom hearts PSA on how not to bind. Never use Ace bandages have a nice day.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! chapter two should be out next week!


	2. ch.2 Zexion & Demyx late night bonding (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion is awoken by a mysterious guest in his bed. Demyx is awoken regretting his life choices and trying Luxord's alcohol. Late night talking and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm finally posting chapter two! Sorry it took a minute but I wanted to post this one around new year's. So Happy New Year's!
> 
> This chapter takes place before KH1. Marluxia and Larxene haven't joined the organization yet. Axel, Saix, Zexion, and Demyx are still in their young adult years in this one. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: under aged drinking, and Female presenting nipples! OH NO! lol
> 
> NOTE: list of trans characters in this AU. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xion. Not all characters will be mentioned each chapter, but all these characters are trans.
> 
> Implied ships: Zemyx and AkuSai

 

Zexion generally prided himself in always being aware of his surroundings, even when distracted by a project. Unfortunately this awareness never seemed to carry over to his sleeping habits. When Zexion slept, he slept like a rock. Vexen had struggled many an early morning to awaken the young scientist. There was even an occasion when Zexion slept through one of Axel and Saix's infamous fights next door. 

 

It shouldn't surprise Zexion that he slept through something like this. But Zexion had always hoped he'd awaken if someone broke into his room, apparently that hypothesis was incorrect. Instead Zexion awoke many hours later to random mutterings. Zexion was only half awake trying to figure out if the voice that woke him up was next door or in the hallway.  _Why had it woke him up?_

 

"Aw come on Baby. Don't go finishing dessert without me." Muttered a soft, sultry,  _feminine_ voice beside him.

 

Zexion's eyes flew open as he quickly sat up in his bed. That wasn't in the hallway that was in his  _bed._ A feminine voice he didn't recognize was in his  _bed!?_

 

"Who's there? What are you doing in my room?" Zexion's voice broke the silence as he tried to take control of the situation. The lump on the other side of the bed started to move as the person seemed to wake up a little.

 

"5 more minutes Saix." Came the mumbled a slightly deeper voice from under one of Zexion's pillows. Zexion almost recognized that voice now that he wasn't half asleep.

 

"Wait, Demyx!?"

 

"Whaa-at?" Demyx replied his voice cracking like a prepubescent teenager.

 

Zexion struggled not to snort, still upset that Demyx was in his room. Zexion decided to sigh instead. "Demyx what are you doing here?"

 

"What do you me- shit." Demyx finally looked up from under the pillow, his voice finally sounding like his own. "'I'm not in my room am I."

 

"No Demyx you are not in your room. Why are you in mine?" Zexion leaned back against the wall, no longer tense now that he knew who was in his room.

 

Demyx looked around the slightly tidy room. He was in Zexion's bed on the far right side of the room. Across the way he could see a desk covered in books, papers, and multiple coffee mugs. A few blueprints were taped to the wall near the desk. On the wall between the two sides was a large window showing the darkness outside. Finally was the wall with the door surrounded on both sides by large book shelves filled to the brim with giant tomes.

 

"Demyx why are you here?" Zexion was getting impatient; Demyx had been silent for awhile.

 

"Well you know how Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord have poker night once a month?"

 

Zexion nodded. He remembered Xigbar being excited when Luxord had been found, increasing the number of poker players. Superior had limited poker to once a month. After Saix's budget report showed that Xigbar had lost over 5000 munny in the first week.

 

"Right, well Luxord had just come back from a mission to Port Royal. He said something about his pirate buddies "Liberating the strongest booze known to man." So naturally we all took a shot of the stuff."

 

Zexion sighed. "Demyx you don't even play poker." There was no point in mentioning that Demyx was probably still underage. Zexion was too and he tossed a shot in his morning coffee after all nighters from time to time.

 

"Neither does Axel and Saix, but they tried the stuff too. We all only had one shot though. . . I think." Demyx got a contemplative look on his face as he tried to remember exactly how much drinking happened last night.

 

 _So that means over half the organization is going to have killer hangovers today. Great just great._ Thought Zexion, it was a group meeting day today. A hungover Saix was never fun, especially when a hungover Axel decides to antagonize him.

 

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my room Demyx."

 

"Oh, uh you know how our rooms are numbered? But with letters instead of numbers?"

 

"Roman numerals, yes."

 

"Well I was drunk. So I may or may not have forgotten whether the one goes before or after the other letter to equal nine." Demyx explained sheepishly.

 

Zexion sat in silence staring at Demyx. Trying to understand the logic of what he just heard. It was Demyx there was no logic.

 

"Demyx you do realize nine has an "X" in it and six has a "V" in it right?"

 

It was a struggle for Zexion not to bang his head against the wall when he watched the light turn on upstairs in real time for Demyx.

 

"That's really good advice! I'll try to remember it for next time." 

 

"No, no next time. You shouldn't drink with Xigbar and Luxord; they'll steal you of all you're worth." Zexion knew Demyx would be fine if he drank with Xaldin or Lexaeus. Zexion had his first taste of alcohol with Lexaeus one night when Vexen was off world. Vexen still didn't know Zexion had drank alcohol before.

 

"But I don't play poker!"

 

"Doesn't matter they'll make a bet or something and still take all your munny."

 

Demyx sighed, defeated. "Guess you're right."

 

"So are you going to leave my bed at some point? I'd prefer it if no one found out you had been in my room over night."

 

Demyx's grin came back at this. "What you don't like my company? Or are you just scared someone would jump to the wrong conclusion?"

 

Zexion knew for a fact Vexen would jump to the wrong conclusion if he found out Demyx had been anywhere near Zexion's room after nightfall. Zexion had long ago accepted that Demyx was the closest thing he had to a "best friend". So it made sense that the image of Demyx impaled by ice was an unpleasant one.

 

"Just go Demyx. I want to get at least one more hour of sleep before I have to be up."

 

"Alright I'll go." Demyx frowned, so much for messing with Zexion.

 

Demyx fully sat up, letting the blanket drop to his lap revealing his  _bare_ chest. Zexion noticed a second to late and quickly looked away a light blush already appearing on his face.

 

"Demyx why are you naked!?"

 

"What?" Demyx looked down. "Oh." Demyx shrugged. He wasn't too embarrassed by it. It wasn't like Zexion didn't know they were there. "Dude I thought this was my room. I just took off my coat and binder. I was too drunk to bother with finding a shirt."

 

"How did you not notice you were topless?!" Zexion still refused to look in Demyx's direction. 

 

Demyx shrugged, but it was clear Zexion didn't see it since he was practically staring at the wall at this point. Demyx grinned.

 

"You're acting like a teenage boy who's never seen a chest before Zexion." Demyx moved out of the bed and grabbed his coat from the floor. He knew Zexion probably wouldn't turn around until he was decent.

 

"You are well aware I've seen a chest before Demyx. I've just never seen  _your_ chest before." Zexion listened to the shuffle of fabric. He waited until he heard the sound of a zipper before turning around. "I assumed you didn't want people to see it."

 

"Well yeah  _people,_ Zexion you're my friend. I don't really care if you see it." Demyx made sure to keep eye contact with Zexion when he said this. It was important his friend didn't think he'd crossed a horrible boundary, by seeing Demyx's chest. "Besides it's not really something to get flustered over. They're not very attractive anyway." Demyx broke eye contact.

 

Zexion was glad he didn't hurt his friend and he was even more relieved Demyx had turned away. It meant Demyx was missing his blushing complexion. 

 

"They're not that unattractive." Zexion muttered while picking at his large hoodie after a moment of silence.

 

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at how nervous his friend was when he muttered that sentence. "You kidding they're so tiny! If I had to get the wrong parts the least universe could do was give me attractive wrong parts!" So Demyx preferred woman with larger chests, who knew? 

 

"Well at least yours can easily be hidden in a giant hoodie. I can't even go to breakfast without being dressed for the day. I have a rule about not making illusions before my first cup of coffee." Zexion didn't usually talk about these insecurities not even with Lexaeus. But somehow Demyx made it easy to talk about these things.

 

"You don't always have to do that if you don't want to Zexion." Breakfast was the only social time Xemnas allowed everyone to be in casual wear. It wasn't fair that Zexion never got to enjoy it. "If anyone gives you shit for it, I'll just punch them in the face for you."

 

Zexion held back from giving Demyx a smile. Zexion didn't really believe anyone would harass him about it. The original members had known for years, Saix and Axel would never point it out, and Luxord was usually to drunk in the mornings to notice such things. It just wasn't easy to overcome his own hang ups about it. 

 

"Thanks Demyx. I'll think about it."

 

"Alright buddy. I'll see you tomorrow- er today- uh I'll just see you later." Demyx finally figured out his farewell and walked towards the door.

 

Zexion did smile at this, though Demyx didn't get to see it. "I'll see you later Demyx. Good night."

 

"Good night!" And with that Demyx stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

 

Zexion sighed as he slumped back onto his bed. That was not the conversation he was expecting to have when he woke up to a stranger in his bed. But it wasn't a bad conversation. It was certainly a better conversation than the one he had with Axel the night he had miss counted the doors on the way to Saix's room. Zexion stared at a chakram point shaped hole in his wall as he fell back to sleep.

 

\----------------------------

 

Next Morning

 

Demyx yawned and stretched. He had actually gotten a pretty good night’s sleep in Zexion's bed and since he always drank water while drinking. Demyx didn't have a hangover the next morning. Demyx smiled as he hummed a preppy song and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

The happy feeling was not shared by the rest of last night’s drinking party. Xigbar wasn't even up yet. Luxord was nursing his hangover with another shot of whiskey. Xaldin had messed up breakfast three times and had decided everyone was just eating cereal or rice that morning. Lexaeus didn't show any obvious signs of discomfort, but he did give everyone who spoke over a whisper a murderous glare. Saix was trying to power through and act like he wasn't hung-over. It wasn't working. Finally Axel had his hood up and his head resting flat on the table. It was unclear if he was still awake. Vexen had yet to notice the state of his coworkers. He was busy glaring at the coffee maker hoping it would finally work.

 

"GOOD MO-rning  _everyone."_ Demyx started with the usual loud greeting. He quickly switched to a whisper at all the glares pointed in his direction. Demyx shrugged and moved to sit beside Axel.

 

"How are you not hung-over?" Came the muffled comment from Axel's hoodie.

 

"Well guess I just had a really good night’s sleep and slept it off." Demyx answered with a goofy smile on his face. Xaldin being the only one to see Demyx's face raised an eyebrow before going back to preparing breakfast.

 

Axel's hoodie snorted. "Good night's sleep. Right."

 

Before Demyx could reply Zexion finally walked in. "Morning Zexion!" The greeting was followed by multiple groans around the room. Demyx never could keep his voice quiet for long.

 

Zexion paused and gave Demyx a slight nod as greeting. He then finished his trek to the other side of the kitchen where Vexen was worshiping the finally working coffee maker. 

 

"Ah VI there you are. You're up a little late this morning." It was the closest thing Zexion would get to a good morning from Vexen.

 

"Apologies IV, I was awoken in the middle of the night and didn't get much sleep." It was the truth so Vexen probably wouldn't pry further.

 

“Another noise complaint? I wonder who could be the cause of this one.” Vexen glared at the people at the breakfast table. Zexion had miscalculated; Vexen was not going to drop it.

 

Axel raised a hand pointing a finger at the ceiling without raising his head. “Hey, wasn’t us. Saix made a rule about no more drunk sex.”

 

Vexen’s face changed to one of disgust. “We did not need that information number VIII.”

 

“It wasn’t them Vexen. I doubt it will happen again.” Zexion was pushing it saying Vexen’s name outside of the lab. Only he and Lexaeus got away with it _inside_ the lab.

 

Vexen stared at Zexion for a moment before sighing and taking a sip of his coffee. “Alright, if you’re certain it won’t happen again. We can’t have you underperforming, because of disruptive evening events. Do I make myself clear number _Six_?”

 

Zexion nodded, “Understood no. IV-sensei.” With that little addition Zexion watched Vexen’s ruffled feathers settle once again. Zexion knew the right wording to get Vexen to listen to him and then the right wording to get Vexen to not be mad at giving in to Zexion’s requests. Zexion figured he should feel bad about manipulating his mentor, but he was known as the cloaked schemer for a reason.

 

“Alright then the matter is dropped, until of course it happens again.”

 

Zexion stared at Demyx for a moment. “I highly doubt it will.”

 

Demyx frowned. He didn’t mean to get Zexion in trouble. He’d try to not do it again, but it had been fun. Besides something good came out of it. Demyx grinned as he took note of the large NASA print on Zexion’s navy hoodie. Zexion had slightly come out of his shell and like Demyx had said. No one had even noticed enough to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter is just to explain my headcannon that Demyx constantly uses and audio spell to change his voice. But when he's asleep he can't use it so his sleep talking comes out sounding more feminine. I also tossed a little easter egg in here from the first chapter. Wonder if any of you caught it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I plan to have the next one out at least before KH3 comes out.


End file.
